


The Giver- Chapter 24

by DreamOfMoonlight



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfMoonlight/pseuds/DreamOfMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another chapter added on to the end of the original Giver book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giver- Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

> The Giver ends at Chapter 23, with a spectacular cliffhanger that leaves everyone wondering: Do they live? The rest of The Giver Quartet answers that important question, but I decided to write a spin off of what I thought happened to the characters before reading the rest of the quartet.  
> I hope you enjoy!

An echo of the past, a past he would never return to.

The sled sped on, into the heart of the warm village. He could see, through the windows, the people he perceived as families. Jonas longed for his own family unit, even if his Father had lied, even though they could never truly love him. 

The sled started to slow in front of one house in particular. Jonas felt mroe love than he had ever felt radiating around this house. Through the window, Jonas could see a small girl with loosely tied hair ribbons. She was facing away from him, looking at the beautifully decorated tree that adorned the room. 

"Lily!" Jonas cried out hopelessly, barely hearing his voice get lost in the music. He saw two figures enter the room and knew they must be his parents. They too were admiring the tree and the other decorations that were strung about. 

"Mother! Father! Lily!" Jonas cried out again. No one heard him.

Jonas looked away, back to the snow covered ground. Tears stung his eyes, and he thought again that he should have never been given the opportunity to choose this. 

The air turned foggier, and took on an odor that made Jonas cough. The house his family unit was in turned brighter and warmer. A searing heat hit his face when he turned towards it. He groped in what was left of his memories for the word that described what he saw, and found it with a sinking dread. 

Fire.

Jonas could only watch as the beautiful flames licked at the wooden structure. He knew that fire inside buildings was unsafe, but now he finally knew the true consequences. He couldn't move, couldn't bear to watch, but didn't want to look away. He wanted to hold on to his family unit forever. 

The sled disappeared beneath him, and the houses around him vanished. He was left, freezing and whimpering, on the side of the hill, never having made it to the top. 

Gabe no longer stirred. 

Jonas felt repulsed. At the hills, at the snow, at himself. 

At the memories that betrayed him. 


End file.
